1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to drilling systems that utilize a steering device placed inside a drilling assembly to drill deviated wellbores.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many wells or wellbores for recovering hydrocarbons (oil and gas) from subsurface formations are deviated or horizontal wells. Drilling systems employed to drill such wellbores include a drill string that has a drilling assembly with a drill bit at its bottom end. The drill string is conveyed from a surface rig into the wellbore by a tubular or tubing made by joining drill pipe sections. A steering device is typically provided to tilt the drill bit along a desired direction. Some steering units include devices that apply force on the inside wall of the wellbore. Other steering units are placed inside the drilling assembly to tilt the drilling assembly.
The disclosure herein provides drilling apparatus and methods for drilling deviated wellbores that utilize a steering device or unit inside the drilling assembly to control the tilt and drilling direction of the drilling assembly.